Tale of Azzanadra
|items = *40 Planks *40 nails of any type *Steel bar *Hammer *Saw Obtained during the quest: *Paint *Paintbrush }} Starting out To start this quest make your way to Numpoh, head into the Temple and talk to one of the three High Priests. They will tell you that they wish to repair the temple's upstairs library, but are not skilled enough to do so by themselves and don't have enough money to pay one of the island's workers. Offer to help and they will grant you access to the upstairs library. Repairing the Library Go upstairs and you will be in a square room with ten very long crumbling bookshelves, empty square glass case and the walls covered in peeling paint. Go around repairing all the bookshelves using up one plank. Once you have done that, use the paintbrush on the glass case in the middle of the room, then use the paint on the walls to fix them. Once this is all done, there should be a broom in one corner of the room. Pick it up and select the 'Dust' option and you will proceed to brush the floor. Once this is done go back down to the temple keepers and tell them that you have painted the walls, repaired the bookshelves and even dusted the empty glass case. This will shock the priests and they will tell you that the Holy Book of Azzanadra should be in that case and that it must have been stolen. Ask them who Azzanadra is and they will tell you that Azzanadra is their almighty god. Ask them who they think might have stolen the book but they will tell you they don't know. Finding the book Go around the island asking people what they know of the theft and eventually one person will tell you that they saw three 'ghosts' heading off towards the north of the island. Head north towards the mining site and there should be a 'Suspicious boulder'. Mine it and you will find a hole underneath it, which leads to a larger cavern underneath it. The hole will also have a broken ladder. Use your steel bar on the broken ladder to repair it and head down into the cavern. Once in the cavern you should be in a circular room with a table in the middle. On this table is the Holy Book of Azzanadra. Go to pick up the book and four 'Ancient spirits' will appear and stop you. Ask them why they stole the book and they will tell you that Azzanadra is not a holy god but a powerful Mahjarrat that enslaved the people of the island and gained power from their fear. Eventually the spirits trapped him in a crystal and freed the people. They will tell you that they hope without the book that the people of Numpoh will lose faith in Azzanadra. Ask them why the people still think Azzanadra is a god and you will be told that this is just as much of a mystery to them as it is to you. Ask them for the Book back and they will ask why and you will tell them that by getting the book back you will gain the trust of the people and maybe you can get the truth across to them. The spirits will agree and give you the book back. Head back up the ladder and go to the temple. Give the book back to the Priests and they will thank you for your efforts. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 2 Quest points * * * Required for completing *Cave of Azzanadra Category:Rework